The Cat's in the Cradle
by ArabianNights18
Summary: A merchant's daughter is captured and taken to the Pharaoh to settle a debt. She meets the young prince, and shows him another side to life in Egypt. AtemXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Papa! Where are you?"

"Nefret! Gods be praised, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Papa," a little dark haired girl said, looking up at her father, frightened. "I got lost!"

"Well come on, we have to hurry if we are going to get that bracelet today!"

"Really? We can get it today?!" Nefret said, eyes shining. Her father smiled, picking her up.

"Well tomorrow is your birthday isn't it?"

"Thank you Papa!" she said, hugging her father as they navigated the crowded marketplace.

"Don't thank me yet. We still need to find Nephthys."

It took the pair only a few minutes to find the vendor they were looking for. She was an elderly woman, and stood behind a table covered with all sorts of fine jewelry. As Nefret and her father approached, the woman smiled toothily at them.

"I saved it for you, little Nefret," she said, pulling a cloth from under the table. Her father put her down, and Nefret leaned on the table, standing on the balls of her feet eagerly. The woman unwrapped the cloth, and sitting in it was a pure white alabaster bracelet. The edges were trimmed with shimmering gold that shone brilliantly in the bright Egyptian sun. Beaming, Nefret looked up at her father as he laid a handful of gold in the vendor's hand. He took the bracelet carefully from the woman, and gently put it around his seven-year-old daughter's wrist. It fit easily over her small hand. Frowning, Nefret slid it up further, but it still fell down off her hand.

Smiling, her father bent down. Gently, he pushed the bracelet up until it was snug just below her shoulder. He stood back up, taking his daughter's hand.

"Thank you, Nephthys," Nefret's father said, nodding to the old woman.

"You are most welcome, Aktun. My son will be around tomorrow for the fruit."

"I shall have it ready."

"Papa," Nefret said, looking up at her father.

"Yes, my little Nefret?"

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too Nefret."

..._Nine Years Later_...

"We need a basket of figs for when Djer arrives, Nefret!"

"I know Papa. I won't forget!"

Nefret walked down to the shoreline, the sun setting across the Nile and making the waters run orange. She loved walking in her father's orchard at sunset. The sweet smell of the Nile mixed with that of fresh fruit always made her happy. She set down the basket at the base of a fig tree, and began dancing around in her bare feet, her thin white linen dress brushing loosely against her tan skin. She closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet aroma around her.

But, as she stood there, facing the Nile, she felt a hand cover her mouth. Her eyes opened wide as she tried to remove the hand. But she quickly became dizzy, and slipped into unconsciousness without a sound.

"Your majesty, _guests_ to see you."

The pharaoh nodded at the guard, who opened the doors and let in two dirty men, both of which had a nasty look to them.

"What have you brought to repay your debt to me?" the pharaoh asked, looking down at the men with distaste.

"We have brought a wondrous gift, your majesty," the first one hissed, beckoning towards the door. "We have brought you the Jewel of the Nile."

The pharaoh sat straighter in his chair. He looked eagerly towards the doors, expecting someone to appear, holding a golden chest that would open to reveal a precious gem beyond anything the world had seen before. However, he was not greeted by a golden chest, or magnificent gem. Instead the men placed in front of him a young girl, bound and gagged.

"This is your Jewel of the Nile?" the pharaoh asked, eyes betraying his annoyance. "You give me a sobbing slave girl?"

"She is not a mere slave girl, your majesty," the man holding her said. "She is a goddess in human form."

"He speaks the truth," another said. "We saw her dancing on the shores of the Nile but two days past. She glided over the sands beside an orchard of fruit the likes I've never seen."

"Very well," the pharaoh said, bored with the men already. "She will make a fine birthday gift for my son. Now be gone. Your debt has been paid."

The men left, muttering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Take her to my son's chambers. He can do with her as he wishes."

Two guards took the sobbing girl by the arms and hoisted her up onto her feet. She collapsed as they put weight on her feet, so they resorted to carrying her out of the pharaoh's hall.

As they reached the prince's chambers, one of the guards knocked gently on the door. It was answered a moment later.

"What-" the prince began, before catching sight of the girl suspended between the two guards. "By Ra, what is going on?" he asked, taking the poor girl from the guards and bringing her gently over to the bed in the middle of the room.

"A gift. Your father said she is an early birthday present," the first guard said emotionlessly. The two left as the prince shut the door.

Carefully, he walked over and knelt in front of the girl, gently removing the gag in her mouth. As soon as it was out, she began sobbing uncontrollably, her voice shaking.

"Please your majesty. You-you have to let me go. I beg you, let me return home. My fa-father. He is all alone. Two d-days. Please, l-let me go!"

"Calm down!" the prince said, putting his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to get her to stop shivering. "Now, just tell me from the beginning."

The girl sniffed, took a deep breath, and launched into her story.

"My father Aktun is a merchant in Beni Suef," she said really fast. "He and I live along the river where my father trades goods. We have an orchard where we grow fruit to sell in the marketplace. Two nights past, I was out near the riverbank, picking fruit for a friend of mine who was coming later. But I was ambushed from behind and put to sleep with some drug. And when I woke up, I found myself tied to a camel being led my some filthy men. I don't know why they took me," she said, tearing up again. "My poor father. He'll be all alone, worried about me. I have to go see him. He needs me!"

"Calm down. You are in no shape to go anywhere," the prince said softly, yet firmly. During her rapid monologue he had been undoing her bonds. Her wrists and ankles were swollen and rubbed raw. They obviously hurt, for when he took them off, she whimpered softly. "I will, however, send a message to inform your father that you are well. It will take two days to reach Beni Suef. But it is the best I can do. Would you like me to write a letter out for you?" he asked kindly, noticing her bleeding palms.

"No," she said, shaking her head as he stood up. "He cannot read. That is why he needs me. I must go-"

"Stop," the prince commanded. She became quiet instantly, looking at him fearfully with her deep brown eyes. The prince sighed, and knelt down in front of her again. "Please, you are not well. And if you continue exerting yourself you will only make it worse. Just sit still for a moment, while I bandage your wounds. Then, you can sleep, while I go send a message to your father. Can you do that?"

She nodded, sniffing as the prince gently wrapped her hands and ankles in linen.

"Good. Now, forgive me, but I have not yet asked your name."

"It is Nefret, your Majesty," she said softly. Smiling, the prince looked up at her with his brilliant violet eyes.

"It is a pleasure, Nefret, though under unfortunate circumstances. I am Atem. I would prefer you not to refer to me as your Majesty or my Lord or anything of that sort."

Nefret nodded as he returned to tying her bandages. As he finished he stood up, towering over Nefret.

"Now get some rest. I will send word to your father."

"Thank you, Prince Atem," she said, softly, watching him as he crossed to the door and opened it. As the door shut behind him, Nefret crawled across the bed until she was at the headboard. The bed could easily have taken up her entire dinning room at home. But she suddenly realized how tired she truly was, and lay her head on the pillow, crawling under the soft sheets. Never had she been in such a bed. Before she could question being in the prince's bed, she was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will ride with all haste, your majesty," the messenger said, mounting his chestnut mare. Atem watched as he rode south out of the gates, on his way to the village of Beni Suef. Turning, the prince made his way back into the palace. As he walked lazily though the halls, as he had no reason to hurry that day, his father approached him.

"Good afternoon, my son. What is on your mind?"

"My 'birthday present' as you put it," he said, letting a hint of annoyance into his voice. "What do you know of her?"

"Nothing. She is a slave girl given to me as tribute from poor thieves."

"She has not been a slave more than three days," Atem said, walking beside his father. "She told me of her history. She was taken from her father's home by those wretched worms. She was not even of the poorest class. She is the daughter of a respectable merchant."

"Her past does not matter now," the pharaoh said. "You are a prince, and therefore can have the daughter of the wealthiest noble if you so wished. You are too compassionate for these people. We are Gods among them. We should be feared and respected."

"Those are to entirely different things," Atem said, his brow furrowed. "Fear does not mean that you have respect. Nor do you have to be feared to be respected."

"She is your slave," the pharaoh said, waving his hand casually. "Do with her as you wish."

The pharaoh walked away towards the throne room. Atem decided to check on Nefret. Quietly, he opened his bedroom door, and saw her lying in his bed. He smiled, noting how she lay curled up like a cat, the sheets wrapped around her tightly. He closed the door gently, and decided to go down to the courtyard. He was sure Mana would be in some predicament that he would find entertaining. She always was.

As the moon reached its peak in the sky, Atem made his way back to his chambers. He wondered if Nefret was still asleep, or had managed to hoist herself out of bed and take off for home. He was mildly surprised when he found her still curled up in his bed. Smiling, he passed the bed and went into a side room, where he changed into a plain, light tunic. Returning to the bedroom, he lay down on a velvet couch near the balcony.

Looking out at the stars, he wondered how things were to change. In two days, he was to turn 18, be recognized as an adult, and have to accept all the new responsibilities that came with it.

* * *

When he awoke the next day, Atem noticed Nefret had moved. She was now sitting on a large cushion, a blanket wrapped tight around her. Looking over to the bed, he noticed the bed had been made. She must have woken up after he'd returned, and moved out of his bed, thinking he would want it back.

Standing and stretching, he looked out across the Nile, which could be easily viewed from his window. It was reflecting the sunlight in all different directions as the water moved steadily north. He would have loved to just dive into the cool water then and there, but he knew that would be frowned upon. With a sigh, he turned away, and went down to the hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Miss, I was told to bring you up some food."

Nefret looked up from the scroll she'd been investigating, and saw a young woman standing in the doorway, holding a tray. Smiling, Nefret stood up and took the tray.

"Thank you…" she said, waiting for the servant to supply a name.

"Alati, miss," she said, bowing slightly. Nefret was surprised. She was not of a high status, and did not merit the respect she got from Alati.

"There is no need to bow, Alati. I am not a noble, just, Nefret."

"You are looking better than when you came in yesterday, Nefret," Alati said softly. "If you don't mind me saying."

"No, it's alright. I feel much better, now that I know my father will know what happened. The Prince is very kind to allow me the privilege to stay here."

"Prince Atem is very kind," Alati said, looking down, but smiling warmly. "He treats us as people, not servants or slaves, depending on the situation."

"I guess I am lower class than you now too," Nefret said sadly, sitting on the cushion again and eating a fig from the tray. It was sweet, but not like those from her own orchard. Things always taste better when you grow them yourself. "I used to enjoy my freedom, take it for granted. Now I am a slave."

"Do not fret much about that Nefret," Alati said, hand on the doorknob as she prepared to leave. "With the Prince, you will hardly feel like a slave."

Alati left, leaving Nefret to eat in silence. After she was done, she set the tray near the door, and walked over to the balcony. She would have returned the dishes, but she did not know if she was allowed to leave, and didn't know where the kitchens were anyway.

Looking out over the Nile, she saw little boats floating along purposefully. Men in them were either chatting animatedly as they transported goods to town, or were shouting orders as they pulled in full fishing nets. Nefret smiled, watching them go about their daily lives. What she wouldn't give to be down their, talking with the people as she once did.

With a sigh, she rested her chin on the railing, looking out over the sands across the desert. Suddenly, a thought struck her. She went over to a table near the door, where she found a piece of papyrus and a piece of charcoal. Sitting down on a chair, she began sketching.

* * *

Around noontime, the prince returned. Looking around, Nefret smiled as he walked up behind her.

"What's that?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at her work.

"Your people," she said softly, standing up and handing it to him, walking back into the room from the balcony. He took it and looked at it curiously. It was a beautiful depiction of the Nile River in all its glory. Sketched out were fishermen and traders, their facial features carefully captured, laughing at a joke or cursing lack of luck. In their eyes shown something deeper though, and the prince could not tell what it was that drew him to those charcoal figures. Turning, he saw Nefret sitting on the bed, her back to him, just staring at the wall, and her dark hair over her left shoulder. Her behavior was curious, but the prince dismissed it, coming over to stand beside her.

"I am sure you are tired of sitting in here. Come," he said, holding out his hand. "I will show you the palace."

Nefret looked up at him with her deep brown eyes, but took his outstretched hand. He led her to the door, and opened it, gesturing for her to exit first. She did, and looked up and the down the corridor curiously.

"This way first," Atem said, starting to the right. Nefret followed obediently. She looked around at everything, absorbing every detail of the palace. She didn't really know where they were going, so she just followed the prince until they reached a courtyard, where there were several other people. Looking around, a dark haired girl bounded over to them as they approached, launching herself at the prince.

"Hey Atem! Want to see my new spell?"

"Sure Mana, but-"

"Okay! Watch this!" The girl closed her eyes in concentration, and vanished. But not completely. Looking down, Nefret saw her shoes still visible.

"Oh darn," said the girl's voice from nowhere. "I just can't make myself disappear the whole way."

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually Mana," Atem said, smiling as the girl again became visible. It was then that she caught sight of Nefret, standing quietly behind the prince.

"Hello! Who are you?"

"Nefret," she responded quietly, smiling at the excitable girl.

"I'm Mana. Nice to meet you."

"Hello Mana. Are you a magician?"

Mana opened her mouth, but was cut off.

"She is in training, and should be practicing, not socializing," said a firm voice behind her. Looking past Mana, Nefret saw a tall man dressed in long robes.

"Nefret, this is priest Mahado," Atem said as the man approached. He bowed his head to Nefret.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Nefret."

Nefret was just about to reply when a guard came in, looking rather flustered. He approached Prince Atem, looking nervous.

"Your majesty, there is something for you in the throne room."

Puzzled, Atem followed the guard, with Nefret, the priest Mahado, and Mana taking up the rear.

Upon reaching the throne room, it was immediately clear what had caused the guard so much agitation. In the middle of the room sat a cage, with the guards standing a safe distance from it, watching it warily. Inside was a ball of tan fur, which was emitting a loud hissing sound.

Nefret, upon catching sight of the cage, gave a sharp intake of breath. Though it was tightly imprisoned, she could tell the ball of fur was in fact a lion cub.

"What in Re's name…?" Prince Atem asked quietly.

"A birthday present for you, my son," said the Pharaoh, sitting on his throne, watching the situation before him, amused.

"Poor thing!" Nefret said, rushing over and kneeling before the cage. The onlookers watched with baited breath as she undid the lock on its cage.

"Nefret, what are you doing?" Atem asked hoarsely. She ignored him, opening the door. The cub backed as far into the cage as it could, hissing at the girl. She began talking softly in a sweet voice. No one made a sound, fearing that the cub would attack the girl if they did.

Slowly, the lion cub calmed down, and inched towards the door of the cage. Nefret held out her hand, and the cub sniffed it warily. To everyone's surprise, the cub began purring, coming right up to Nefret.

"How did you do that?" Mana asked in awe, watching as the girl picked up the content cub. It purred happily, hanging over her right shoulder. The guards, now that their job was done, began filing out of the throne room, giving the girl and the lion a wide berth.

"I have always had a connection with cats. I don't know why. We have three at home."

"That is quite the gift," Mahado said, coming over and gently stroking the large cat's head. It wrapped its paws around his arm playfully. Mana giggled.

"He likes you Mahado!"

"It's a she, Mana," Nefret said, stroking the cub's back. "Any ideas for a name?"

"How about Sekhmet? After the lioness goddess of power. I think it fits, don't you?"

At that moment, the lioness cub had decided to bite Mahado's hand. He was lucky she was still little, or he would have lost a finger or two.

"I like it. What do you think, Sekhmet?"

The cub looked around at Nefret, dark eyes calculating. Smiling, Nefret put the cub down. It sat on its haunches, and looked around at those assembled.

"I am impressed, Nefret. For a slave girl, you are quite gifted."

At the Pharaoh's words, Nefret's face fell. She had almost forgotten she was now a slave. Atem seemed to notice her distress. For he quickly crossed the room and bent down in front of her, examining the lion cub.

"Sekhmet, hmm? That will do just fine." He reached out towards the cub, which rolled over onto its back, attacking his hand playfully, her tail twitching eagerly. Atem laughed, rolling her around and letting her chew on his fingers. "I think I'll need gloves soon though. Her teeth are sharp enough already."


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember your birthday tomorrow. We are sailing down the Nile."

"Do not worry, Father. I did not forget. After all it is _my_ birthday."

"I know. I am just eager to see what the shipbuilders have made." The Pharaoh looked down at the steps leading up to his throne. "Are you planning on bringing the girl?"

Atem looked down at Nefret, who had somehow managed to fall asleep on the steps, the lion cub curled up at her feet. He smiled, admiring the unusual picture before him.

"I was hoping to, if that is alright with you."

"As I said, she is your slave. She is rather odd though, don't you think?"

"Not odd. Just, different. It's refreshing to have new faces in the palace."

"Hmm," the Pharaoh said thoughtfully, still watching the girl and lion cub. "Is the lion cub coming too?"

"I think Nefret would enjoy that."

"Well, get to bed. Dawn tomorrow, remember."

"I know. I will be there."

The Pharaoh stood up and exited the hall, nodding to Mahado who had just reentered the room.

"Would you like some help, Atem?" Mahado asked, watching him carefully pick up the sleeping Nefret. She stirred slightly in his arms, resting her head on his chest. Atem smiled, looking up at the priest.

"Do you mind bringing Sekhmet?" The priest looked down at the lion cub at his feet. Smiling, he bent over and picked it up lightly. It stretched, yawning. Atem laughed lightly, starting towards his bedroom. Mahado followed, cradling the little lioness.

Atem laid Nefret on his bed as they reached his room. Mahado put the cub on the floor at the foot of the bed. She looked up at the priest with her large amber eyes, before getting up and leaping onto the bed, where it crawled over and lay down beside Nefret. Mahado watched it go.

"Well fine," he told the cat. "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you my friend," Atem said, watching the lioness curl up on one of the pillows. "If the cat needs anything further, I shall call you. Goodnight."

Mahado smiled at the prince's joke, before saying goodnight and leaving for his own bed. Atem went into the adjoining room, and changed into his light sleeping tunic. He lay down on the couch beside the window. He took one last look at the sleeping girl and her lion cub before turning over and falling into a deep sleep.

"Nefret, wake up."

Rolling over, the girl looked up into the prince's bright violet eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, suppressing a yawn. The sun had not yet risen. She sat up slowly, looking out to the balcony.

"Would you like to get out of the palace for the day?"

"Oh yes," Nefret said, suddenly wide awake, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. "But where are we going?"

"For a boat ride down the Nile. Here," he said, pulling aside the curtain that separated the bedroom from the adjoining room. "There is a new set of clothes for you to wear inside."

"Thank you," Nefret said softly, ducking under his arm and disappearing into the other room. As he looked back towards the bed, Atem saw the lion cub stretching, her mouth wide as she arched her back.

"You seem quite at home," he commented, Sekhmet gazing at him with her amber orbs.

"When are we to leave?"

The prince turned, watching Nefret return to the bedroom, dressed in a clean white gown with a plain golden belt and matching sandals. Her hair fell loosely past her shoulders.

"We are to meet my father at dawn beside the river. Come, he shall not be happy if we are late."

He began out the door, before noticing that Nefret had not moved. Turning, he looked at her, waiting for her to express her concerns.

"Is Sekhmet coming?"

"Yes, you may bring her." Happily, Nefret scooped up the lion cub in her arms and carried her out after the prince. Together they made their way down to the front gates, the lion cub Sekhmet complaining about being held for so long after the first three corridors they passed through. When she was finally put down on the cool desert sand, she scampered away, attacking the shoes of the nearest individual, which happened to be Mahado.

"Persistent aren't you?" the priest said, looking down at the large cat playing with the hem of his robe. Looking back up, he hailed the prince and his companion as they approached. "Good morning Prince Atem. Nefret."

"Good morning my friend," Atem said, glancing around at the few people assembled. Behind Mahado he saw Mana, a small cluster of guards, and several other people dressed in elegant robes. Upon seeing the prince, they walked over, exchanging greetings.

"Good morning," Atem said, smiling at them all. "Nefret, these are a few of the royal priests," he said, indicating the three figures before him. "This is Isis, Shada, and Seth."

Nefret bowed to the three priests, feeling especially intimidated by the last priest, who towered over her and looked down at her sternly with his brilliant blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure, Nefret," said the first, the Priestess Isis. Nefret smiled shyly, unused to the attention. Her discomfort didn't last long, as Mana quickly bounded over, giving her a hug.

"Morning Nefret! Guess what? I got the disappearing thing down! Watch!"

Nefret didn't get a chance to reply, as Mana screwed up her face and vanished before she could come up with a retort. Nefret blinked, looking down to see if the shoes were again visible. It seemed that Mana had succeeded. However, Nefret could still tell where she was, for her feet left light prints in the sand. She watched as the invisible girl crept behind the prince, before becoming visible and jumping on his back. Atem had also noticed the footprints, and had braced himself, successfully avoiding being knocked over by the over-zealous magician-in-training.

"I wish you wouldn't do that Mana. I will suffer back trauma at an early age if you keep it up."

"You're no fun," Mana said, leaping off the prince. "Come on! Let's go to the docks!"

Mana and the other members of the court mounted horses already saddled and bridled. Looking around at them uncertainly, Nefret remained firmly on the ground. Atem had his foot in the stirrup, preparing to mount. But when he noticed Nefret had not budged, he came back over to her.

"Are you not going to ride?" he said, indicating a horse without a rider a few paces from her. She shook her head, her lips pursed and white.

"I do not like horses," she said faintly. "I would rather walk."

"Here," the prince said, taking her hand and leading her to his horse. Carefully, he took her by the waist and lifted her easily up onto the horse. She sat there petrified, eyes looking at the horse in fear. He quickly mounted behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Do not fear," he said softly in her ear. "I will keep you safe."

As the procession made their way out of the courtyard, Nefret sat stiffly on the horse, leaning into the prince, as if trying to stay as far from its head as possible. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, Atem decided to ask her about it.

"Nefret, why are you afraid of horses, yet do not fear a lion?" The said lion was at that time following the horse the two were riding, trying to catch its swishing tail, much to the mare's annoyance.

"When I was little, I had a bad experience with a horse," she said quietly. "A nobleman had come to purchase something from my father. I do not remember why, for I was only three at the time. However, he left his horse tethered out front of my house, and I really wanted to pet it. So I carefully approached it, until I stood right in front of it. Just as I reached out to pet it, a loud sound echoed through the air, spooking the horse. It reared up, kicking out over my head. I was too terrified to move. I was lucky Djer was nearby, because he heard the horse and was able to drag me away before I was kicked in the head. The noble came out and blamed me for spooking his horse, but Djer stood up for me. He was only seven at the time, but he took a beating from the nobleman for me. The memory of my terror and his screams afterward are enough to keep me from going near a horse."

Atem was silent after she finished her story. Those nearby did not speak either, for they too had been listening closely to the story.

"I am sorry. But there is nothing to fear from these horses. They are well trained. And while I am here, I will not let anything happen to you."

"Thank you, Prince Atem," she said softly, just as the docks came into view.

"Good morning my son!" the Pharaoh said exuberantly as he walked towards the Prince.

"Morning, father," Atem said, sliding off the horse, before reaching up and helping Nefret off the horse. She quickly stepped away from the horse, putting Atem between herself and the whinnying beast. Atem watched her, eyes shining warmly. She was a very curious girl.

"I am glad you are on time. I have just finished inspecting the ship. It is quite fabulous. Are you ready to go?"

"I am," the Prince said, letting the Pharaoh lead the way onto the ship. Nefret picked up Sekhmet, who was pouncing on Mahado's feet again, and followed the royal family, the priests trailing behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have made arrangements for you to visit the village in three days time."

"What for?" Atem asked, lounging on a couch watching the birds fly through the clear blue sky. He closed his eyes, listening to the waves beat against the side of the ship.

"Just a public appearance. To get the people used to seeing you."

"Alright," he responded lazily. He didn't want anything to trouble him right now.

"By the way, you might want to do something about your slave girl before she falls into the Nile."

Atem looked around abruptly, alarmed to see Nefret hanging over the edge of the ship. Despite her apparently perilous situation, he couldn't help but notice fleetingly her round backside sticking up into the air.

"Nefret, be careful!" he said, sitting up. She turned around, a smile on her face.

"Do not worry. I was just talking with the fishermen."

"Well be careful. The crocodiles are dangerous in this area."

"I do not fear them," Nefret said, turning back to face the river. "They tend to leave the fishermen alone this time of day."

Atem watched as Nefret turned around again and began chatting with some fisherman out of his view. He leaned back down on the couch, content to let her continue. But he kept watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Soon Atem began to notice a rising level of noise coming from Nefret's side of the boat. She was still leaning over the edge of the boat, but now had a pile of assorted treasures lying beside her, everything from fishbone combs to exotic fruits.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Atem stood and walked over to the edge of the boat, looking over the side. To his amazement, the water all around the boat was swarming with small fishing vessels, all crowding close to the keel of the royal vessel.

"What's all this?" he asked, looking around at the gathered people, all holding up trinkets towards him.

"Your people are bringing you gifts to celebrate your birthday, Prince," Nefret said, taking a melon from a man and giving it to Atem happily. Atem took it awkwardly, and set it with the other goods next to Nefret.

"Thank you sir," he said, nodding at the fisherman, who beamed, and quickly moved out of the way as more fishermen came closer to the boat, holding out gifts.

As they neared the outskirts of the village, the pile had become enormous, standing a foot tall with a three-foot diameter. The crowd had finally started thinning, when an elderly man pulled his boat up beside the royal vessel, his son, who was no more than five years old, sitting in the bow.

"My lady!" the man called, looking up at Nefret. She turned back from the pile, where she had been depositing an exotic bird feather, and looked upon the man with a smile.

"My lady," he repeated, bowing his head. "My son Hoten has a gift for you."

The little boy looked up at Nefret shyly, before holding out a pure white lily towards her. Eyes shinning, she bent down, but was too far away to reach the flower. The old man picked up his son, and put him on his shoulders, so he was now level with the deck of the royal boat. He held out the flower once more, and Nefret took it, her face shinning as she looked at the boy Hoten.

"Thank you Hoten," she said softly, clasping the flower to her chest. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The boy turned bright red, and looked away shyly as his father took him off his shoulders.

Nefret stood straight again, looking down at the father and son with a warm smile, which faded a moment later. She looked around quickly as she felt the lily removed from her hand. Her eyes fell on Prince Atem, who smiled at her, reaching up and gently moving her hair behind her ear. He then placed the lily in her hair, where it shown radiantly in the Egyptian sun as it contrasted with her dark hair.

Instantly, Nefret's smile returned. It was not the happy child's smile she had worn before, but a much deeper, womanly smile. Its brilliance caught the prince off guard, and he could not take his eyes from her perfect features.

The moment ended, however, as a great clanking sound announced Sekhmet had found a toy to play with among the prince's gifts.

"Sekhmet! No! Stop it!" Nefret said exasperatedly, hurrying over to rescue a rather large melon from the enthusiastic lion cub. Atem snapped out of his reverie, and watched the girl wrestling the melon from Sekhmet. He turned back towards the river, and looked down at the pair in the boat.

"Thank you," he said quietly, nodding his head towards them. They both bowed as they were left behind, the larger vessel catching a current as it left the village. Atem's gaze met his father's briefly, and he knew without asking that his father wanted to have a serious chat with him, alone. Choosing to ignore the inevitable for the present, Atem instead went to round up the feisty lion cub and her mistress, who were causing trouble for the captain and his crew.

"Atem, as soon as we get back to the palace, I would like a word with you."

Atem watched his father glide past him as he exited the boat. The Pharaoh didn't look back, but simply mounted his waiting steed and road off towards the palace. Atem thought he knew what his father wanted to discuss, but ignored it as he waited for Nefret, who was attempting to wrestle the lion Sekhmet out from under his couch. After many long minutes of coaxing, the cub finally came out, but did not like it when her mistress picked her up.

Nefret quickly put the irritable beast down once she reached the sand, and Sekhmet scampered away, pouncing on a rock that had moments before been the roost for a colorful bird.

"I am sorry she ate your beautiful pillow," Nefret said sadly, turning to watch the cub as she stood beside the prince's horse.

"Do not worry, I did not much like it anyway," Atem responded with a grin, hoisting her up onto the horse with ease before mounting himself. They began the short ride to the palace, Nefret again trying to remain as far from the horse's head as possible, and the lion cub prancing around the mare's hooves. Atem thought about what a strange group they must look as they broke off from the main group and began riding along the bank of the Nile.

"Where are we going?" Nefret asked when she noticed. Atem smiled, taking her hands in his, and handing her the reigns. Immediately, Nefret stiffened, looking back at him with fearful eyes.

"It's time you learned to ride a horse," Atem said in response to her unasked question.

"But, I can't…" she said, trailing off in a small voice.

"Yes you can. It is not hard. And I am with you every step of the way."

"Thank you for the lesson," Nefret said shyly as Atem handed off his horse to a waiting servant.

"You are most welcome," he responded warmly, nudging the lion cub with his foot as she attempted to bite his sandal. "Now, I must go see my father before I retire. Do you think you can find the room by yourself?"

"I-I think so," Nefret said slowly. "Good night, Atem."

"Good night Nefret," he replied, watching her carry the lion cub up the front steps. After a moment, he followed, but turned left where she had turned right, and followed the hallway to a set of enormous gold doors. He knocked, dreading what he knew waited on the other side. As he heard a voice command him to enter, he took a deep breath, before opening the doors.

"Atem, I think you know why I asked you to speak to me."

"No, father, I do not." Atem in fact new exactly why he was there, but he wasn't going to make it easy for the Pharaoh.

"My son," he said with a sigh, indicating for Atem to follow him out onto the balcony. "You are my only son, and the heir to throne of the world's greatest empire. As a father, I want you to be happy, but as Pharaoh, I need you to be prepared to do what is best for the kingdom. Do you understand me?"

"I am afraid I don't follow," Atem said. He knew it would only be a matter of time before his father grew tired of him playing dumb, but he was going to keep it up anyway.

"Atem," the Pharaoh said, his voice getting stronger, meaning he was losing his patience. "As Pharaoh, you will have to marry someone of royal lineage. It has been the custom for countless generations."

"I do not see the relevance-"

"Enough!" barked the Pharaoh, causing Atem to fall silent. "You are not going to make a mockery of me. This, Nefret, has somehow managed to enchant you, like she did that cat. Don't deny it!" he roared as Atem opened his mouth. "I saw how you looked at her today. She is a slave girl! I am warning you, get rid of her before you get hurt. Your future does not include her. End it now before it is too late."

Atem remained silent, watching his father fume. He had known this was coming, but it still hurt to hear his father say it. Nefret couldn't stay. As much as he wanted her to, it couldn't be.

"Son," the Pharaoh said softly, having calmed down considerably after his outburst. "I wish I could help you through this, but it is something you must do yourself. I know it hurts, but it is for the best."

Atem lay awake long after midnight, pondering his situation. He knew his father spoke the truth. No one in the royal court would allow the Pharaoh to marry someone who had no royal blood. Marry. He knew he would have to marry someone, but the thought had never bothered him before now. Now that he had Nefret. His father was right. There was no denying his feelings for her. She'd been in his home two days and she'd already stolen his heart.

Glancing over, Atem saw her sleeping outline. Sekhmet lay at her feet, a quiet form that gentle rose and fell with her breathing. He'd come to love them both in their short time together. He had met princesses before, and they were all alike. None could compare with the merchant girl and her cat. Even if she left, Atem wasn't sure he would be able to marry anyway. After her, any other girl would seem so plain. No matter how many jewels or fine robes she wore, any woman he would be presented with after this would be just an empty shell.


	5. Chapter 5

"Prince, I have a message for Nefret from her father."

Atem looked at the messenger blankly, before standing up.

"Very well. Come." He led the man towards the gardens, where Nefret was playing with Sekhmet and Mana. Upon seeing him, Nefret grinned widely. But her look changed to confusion when she saw the sad look on his face.

"What is wrong?" she asked urgently. Atem smiled sadly.

"A message just arrived for you from your father." Atem sat on a bench looking out over a pond, his back to the rest of them. Nefret quickly took the letter the messenger handed her, ripped it open and began to read, Mana looking over her shoulder.

"He's ill," Nefret said quietly. "Djer is watching over him, but he is worried sick about me. He wants me home." Nefret looked over at Atem, who sat quietly by himself. After a moment where no one spoke, he stood up and walked towards Nefret, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You should go home," he said quietly, looking into her dark eyes. "Your father needs you."

"But I-"

"You are free to go," Atem said, hiding his sadness behind a smile. "I will have supplies ready for your return journey."

A tear slid down Nefret's cheek as she looked into Atem's violet eyes. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. By then, the messenger and Mana had slid away quietly, leaving the two alone. Atem wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her tighter to him. He did not want to let her go, but he knew that she had more important things to do than stay with him. Never had he felt such pain before. And he knew she was the only one who could get him to feel that pain again.

"Nefret! You are home!"

Nefret smiled sadly at Djer, before kneeling down at her father's bedside. She put her hand on his forehead, smiling as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Nefret, my angel. Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm fine Daddy. I came back for you."

She watched his smile turn into a wince of pain. Sadly, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Clenching a golden necklace in her hand, she stood up.

"I am back for good now," she said softly. As she let go of the golden necklace it swung once before coming to a rest on her chest. Shimmering in the light was a golden eye, the symbol of Horus, and of the royal family.

~Five years later~

Nefret cleaned up the table after dinner, putting the dishes in a bucket to be washed later. Djer, who had been living with her and her father for some time now, watched her move about in silence. After her father stood up and went to his bedroom, Djer spoke softly.

"Nefret, you haven't been the same since you returned from the capital. It was five years ago. Please, why can't you marry me?"

Nefret remained silent, not looking at Djer. He had long ago asked her to marry him, but she still would not say why she refused. The entire village would gossip about it. She was nearly ten years over the age when most girls were married, and she still did not have a husband. After a while, they had begun to think something was wrong with her, because she refused the attentions Djer gave her.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Djer said sadly, after Nefret failed to answer his question.

Three years previous, word had reached Beni Suef that the old Pharaoh had died, and Prince Atem had taken the throne. Since then, news reached the village that noble women from neighboring countries had begun flocking to the capital, seeking to be his queen. But three years past, and he still had not chosen a wife. Just three days before, the people of Beni Suef heard that a Nubian princess was on her way to see the Pharaoh. Each time word reached Nefret that another noblewoman was to visit the Pharaoh, she would become quiet and emotionless.

"Nefret, it was five years ago. He is the Pharaoh now, and you know he can't marry outside a noble family."

"But he hasn't married yet," Nefret said quietly. Djer looked at her with hurt eyes.

"I wish you could love me the way you love him," he said softly. "I only hope you can realize it before it's too late. Some of the townsfolk have been telling me to stop wasting my time waiting for you."

At this point, Djer got up and walked over to Nefret, putting his hands on her arms. Still she refused to look at him. She did not want to face the fact. She could not be with Atem, but she couldn't love Djer the way he deserved, especially after all he'd done for her.

Suddenly there was a great crash as the front door was flung open. Both Nefret and Djer looked around and saw a swarm of people dressed in black pouring into the cottage.

They grabbed Nefret and ripped her out of Djer's grip, pulling her towards the door. She screamed, just as her father rushed into the room. He watched in horror as his daughter was knocked unconscious, and Djer was beat savagely as he tried to help her. But there was nothing he could do.

As quickly as they came, the figures were gone, leaving the room trashed and bloodied as Djer lay bleeding on the floor, though miraculously still conscious.

"Djer! Are you alright?" Aktun said, helping the younger man up. Djer wiped the blood from his face fiercely.

"I'm fine. But we have to go save Nefret."

"We can't go alone! There are too many. Maybe the Pharaoh will help…"

At hearing Pharaoh, Djer got angry.

"No! I don't need the Pharaoh's help. If you won't go with me, I'll just find her myself."

With that, he grabbed a cloak and ran out the door.

"My lord, Princess Acira is here. Pharaoh?"

Atem made no move to leave the balcony where he was standing. He had no desire to meet Princess whatever-her-name-is. He was sick and tired of all the noblewomen coming to meet him. To him, it was a complete waste of time. But he still was forced to meet them all the same.

"I shall be there shortly," Atem answered after a while. The servant bowed as he backed out of the room. After a moment, Atem heard footsteps behind him again.

"I shall be there shortly," he repeated, getting irritated.

"It's not about the Princess, Pharaoh," came the voice of Priest Seth. Turning in surprise, Atem looked up at the high priest.

"Then what is it?"

"An old man is asking to see you. We don't know who he is, but he says it's important, and he won't leave."

Atem sighed. He did not need to put up with crazy old men on top of the crazy noblewomen who kept visiting him. He followed Seth out to the front steps, where four guards were holding back a man who looked like he had been quite intimidating in his youth.

"Can I help you sir?" Atem said calmly, looking down at him. The man looked up quickly, and stopped struggling.

"Pharaoh, please! My daughter was kidnapped right out of my home. I need your help to get her back. Please!"

"Please, explain to me exactly what happened."

"Well we had just finished dinner two nights ago," the old man began. "I had been going to bed when I heard a commotion in the dinning room. When I reached the doorway, these men in black robes were dragging her away, and beating on the young man who has been living with us. Before I could do anything, they were gone. But Djer went after them, and I am afraid they have done something bad to him. Please, you must help me."

"Why should the Pharaoh take time out of his busy schedule to help you rescue your daughter?" Seth asked coldly.

"She always spoke so highly of you my lord. I thought, perhaps, you would remember her and take pity on me."

"Tell me," Atem said, curious now. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Nefret, your majesty."

Atem's heart stopped. This was Nefret's father. His Nefret.

"Your majesty?" Seth said after the Pharaoh failed to say anything for a long while. "What are your orders?"

"Take this man inside and give him food. I need to speak to him in private. And please tell our guest the Princess that I unfortunately will be unable to see her, but thank her for making the journey anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is rather lacking in detail. Just so you know, I did it on purpose. You would never have gotten another chapter if I had to write everything in great detail. It may be a while before the next one just so you know. Thank you everyone for the reviews and support. I really appreciate it!_

* * *

Nefret woke up to a throbbing pain in her head. When she finally opened her eyes to look around, she found herself chained to a stone table. Above her, the moon shone brightly down to illuminate the dark room. It was a stone chamber void of any color or artificial light. There were three dark patches in the wall, which Nefret assumed were doorways.

As she attempted to sit up, a figure entered the room behind her. She could hear the footsteps, but could not turn around well enough to see the person.

"Calm down, little goddess. You will soon be free. Too bad for your friend though. He shouldn't have meddled."

The figure came into view, holding a staff in one hand. When the moonlight caught it, she quickly shut her eyes and turned away, fighting back the urge to vomit. Tears ran down her cheeks though, unable to be controlled.

"You monster," she said harshly, unable to go further for fear of her now churning stomach.

"It'll all be better soon my dear," the figure said, running a finger along the side of her face. His hands were ice, and a chill went down Nefret's spine as his long fingernails touched her skin.

Still she did not open her eyes. The man was not holding a staff, but a pike. And upon the end of it was what had once been Djer's head. It was now bloodied and mutilated so bad that she could barely recognize it, but recognize it she did. It was too horrible for her to bear, and she could not make herself look again. Poor, poor Djer. She had always taken him for granted, but now he was gone. What a horrible nightmare she had entered. What she wouldn't give to wake up and find herself back at home. But it wasn't a nightmare, it was real, and nothing she could do to prevent the horrors from echoing in her mind.

* * *

"Pharaoh, this is madness. She is just one girl, and it isn't worth risking your life for."

"She is not just a girl, Captain. And this cult has gone too far, capturing one of our people. They need to be stopped before they do real damage."

The Captain remained confused, but remained silent as he rode beside the Pharaoh. They were on their way to rescue the merchant's daughter from the Cult of Apophis. The Cult had been around for centuries, but they had up until now been secluded and harmless. Why the Pharaoh was so intent on catching them now was anyone's guess. But they followed him nonetheless, a company of forty soldiers specially chosen by the Captain for this mission.

* * *

Silent tears rolled down Nefret's cheeks, shining in the light of the full moon. She had been in this awful place for two weeks now, and she had lost hope of being saved the moment she had comprehended Djer's death. Her father was much too weak to do anything himself, and she hoped he at least was still alive and well.

"Do not cry, little goddess, it shall all be over soon." Nefret closed her eyes against her terror as the priest caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Not long after her arrival, the leader of her captors had introduced himself as the high priest for Apophis, the snake god of the underworld. Apparently, the cult thought she held the spirit of the goddess Bastet in her. Bastet was the cat goddess and daughter of Ra, enemy of Apophis. She was to be sacrificed to Apophis, to please him.

"Come brothers," the priest said, his voice echoing off the rocks. "It is time."

The priests of Apophis circled around the stone altar where Nefret was tied, chanting in unison. Nefret was too consumed with grief and despair to bother listening to what they were saying. Her tears dripped onto the altar as she turned her head away from the priest, closing her eyes. He in turn lifted a knife high above his head, both hands clasped about the hilt.

Suddenly, Nefret heard a ferocious roar that echoed throughout the hall, followed shortly thereafter by a bloodcurdling scream. She turned, opening her eyes. Right in front of her, the high priest of Apophis was being ripped apart by an enormous lioness.

* * *

Atem rode swiftly aboard his white horse, leading a battalion of Egypt's best mounted soldiers. They could see the temple carved out of a cliff side, casting shadows in the moonlight. He only hoped they weren't too late.

But as they drew nearer, he could hear the screams echoing off the stone. He smiled to himself, satisfied by the noise. They would pay for hurting Nefret. And they were already getting it from one pissed off lioness.

As they reached the temple's main gate, Atem didn't even slow. He urged his steed forward, leaping up the stairs into the main hallway. He followed the sound of the screams into another hallway, which opened up into a round room lit up by the moonlight overhead.

He saw her, strapped to an altar in the center of the room. Her eyes were fixed on the bloodied heap that had been the high priest. His hand still clutched the dagger intended to pierce the poor girl's chest.

By now, other soldiers had entered the room, and began picking off the priests one by one. Atem pulled out his sword and slashed one across the chest, before dismounting and running forward towards the altar.

"Nefret!" he called over the clashing of metal on metal. "Nefret, are you alright?"

She did not turn. Her eyes were wide and staring as she watched the great cat turn around, blood dripping from her jaws.

"Nefret!" he said more fiercely, putting his hands on either side of her face and turning her towards him. She looked up at him fearfully. Then a spark of recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Come on, I'll get you out of here," Atem said, looking down at the ropes binding her to the altar. They were thick, but he quickly sliced them off. She sat up, staring at him as though she was not really seeing him. An arrow flew threw the air dangerously close to her head, making her hair move in its wake. Atem quickly pulled her off the altar, leading her back towards his mount. He picked her up by the waist and set her on the horse, where she looked down at him with hollow eyes.

"Don't worry, you're alright now," he said, swinging up behind her. "You're safe." Together they rode out of the temple, leaving the horrible echoes of the nightmare behind them.

* * *

They rode through the darkness in silence. Not long after leaving the temple, they were joined by a lioness, which followed the horse like a shadow, making no noise to break the hush that blanketed Egypt. Neither of the two mounted riders spoke. The woman slept deeply, leaning into the man behind her. He rode erect, never tiring; his only thought was for the safety of the sleeping woman. Every so often, he would look down at her face while she slept, watching her eyelashes flutter as she dreamt some dream known only to her. He would hold her tighter to him, wanting nothing more than to chase away the dreams that disturbed her slumber.

* * *

About an hour before dawn, the eclectic band arrived at a camp, the base from which the Pharaoh had organized his scouting parties to look for Nefret. They were greeted by a guard, and escorted into the camp.

"My lord, the mission was a success then?"

"Yes Seth," Atem said solemnly. "The cult is finished. I expect the soldiers back not long after dawn."

As he spoke, Nefret moaned softly, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up, looking rather groggily around the camp, not sure what to make of it. She turned as Atem got down off the horse. He reached up and took her by the waist, lifting her easily off. She stood silently, looking up at him, not sure what she was supposed to do.

"It is good to see you again Nefret," he said softly, only inches away from her. She felt her heartbeat speed up in her chest.

"High Priest Seth," Atem said, turning towards his adviser. "I do not want to be disturbed while I speak with Nefret. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Your Eminence," he said, bowing. Atem looked down at Nefret again, and gently indicated her to come with him. She did so silently, following him out next to the bank of the Nile. The lioness Sekhmet lay down several feet from her master, amber eyes watching, daring anyone to try and disobey his order for privacy.

"Nefret," the Pharaoh began quietly, taking her face in his hands. "I have missed you."

Tears ran down the girl's cheeks as she looked into his violet eyes. They were tears of joy, sorrow, and rage all at the same time. Atem carefully wiped them away with his thumb, never taking his eyes away from hers.

"I have missed you, my lord," she said softly, her voice barely audible. "I am sorry you had to come for me like this."

"I got to see you again, that is all that matters to me," he said with a smile. Though she wanted to, she could not return it. Tears began pouring down her cheeks again, her breath becoming ragged. Atem pulled her to him in a hug, letting her tears dampen his tunic. He waited until they had subsided before looking down at her again.

"Please, Nefret, I want to know what happened." Nefret closed her eyes and took a ragged breath, and spilled her entire sad story to him.

* * *

"So he found her again," Mahado said, standing beside High Priest Seth as they watched the Pharaoh and Nefret. Behind them, an orange glow lit the sky, signaling the oncoming day. It outlined the two figures standing close together, and gave the enormous cat before them a dark silhouette.

"Yes. But what can he do now that he has her again?" Seth said, turning to his comrade. "Though he wants her for his own, it cannot be. He is only going to get his heart broken again."

"Be that as it may," Mahado said, giving the pair one final look before turning towards his tent. "He loves her, no doubt, and we shall give him those precious few days he can have with her."


	7. Chapter 7

_This is really short, but I have writer's block, so I wanted to give you what I had. I wrote the last chapter, hoping it would help, but I'm still having trouble. So, enjoy what I have here, because it may be a long time before another chapter gets posted. Thanks!

* * *

  
_

"What does it mean?" Nefret asked, sniffing as she finished her story. The sun was high in the sky now. Atem sat on the sand, looking out at the blue waters of the Nile. Nefret sat close to him, watching him as he sat contemplating her predicament.

"It seems that you really are special, Nefret," he said softly, smiling, keeping his eyes out towards the water. "When I realized you'd been captured, I had my priests look into why. Your _ka_ is that of Bastet, which gives you the gift of communing with cats, whether consciously or not. While it has proved a blessing in the past," he said, turning to look at the lioness behind them. She turned to look at her master, amber eyes watching him with a hidden wisdom. He smiled, shifting his gaze to Nefret. "It seems this time it was instead a curse. I am just thankful we reached you in time."

"It shouldn't have happened at all," Nefret said, tears returning to her eyes as she remembered Djer. She would never be able to forgive herself for his death. Atem seemed to understand where her thoughts had drifted.

"It is not your fault he died," he said quietly, watching her as she cried silently, face buried in her arms as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "It isn't Djer's fault either. I will send someone to find his body, and we will give him a lord's funeral. If it is what you wish."

"He wouldn't want it, but it is what he deserves," Nefret said softly, her voice muffled by her arms about her face. She paused, before looking up into Atem's deep violet eyes. "I think it would be wonderful."

Atem smiled at her. He just couldn't look away from her face. Sure, it was covered in filth and blood from her horrible ordeal, but to him there was nothing in the world more beautiful than she. He had not realized at the enormity of his heartache until she was with him once more. He felt whole again, though he had not realized a part of him was missing.

There was a deep growl from behind them. Both looked around, and saw the lioness was watching a single figure approach warily. He seemed unwilling to get too close, but seemed determined to do so. Atem frowned, wondering why his order had been ignored.

"I apologize, Pharaoh," the Captain said, eyeing the lioness sitting between himself and Atem. "But I really must speak with you."

"Very well," Atem said with a sigh, turning back to Nefret. She was wringing her hands, staring down at her bare feet nervously. Smiling, he stood, holding out his hand.

"Come. You look like you could use some sleep." Nefret took his hand as he helped her up. Atem did not let go once she stood, but led her gently towards his tent. She followed obediently, her wariness obvious as her toes dragged through the sands. She made no effort to free her hand from the Pharaoh's grasp, just let him hold it loosely in his.

"Isis, will you help Nefret get comfortable?" Atem asked his priestess, who was standing a short ways off from the Pharaoh's tent. She smiled, and came over, indicating Nefret to enter the tent before her. With one last look at Atem, she did so, leaving Atem outside to tend to his duties.

"It is good to see you again, Nefret," Isis said softly as soon as the tent flap fell shut. "We really have missed you."

"Thank you Isis," Nefret said with a small smile. It did not reach her eyes.

"I will have some servants draw you a bath and bring you a clean set of clothes," Isis continued, her voice all business now. "Then you should take a nap. You have been through a lot."

Nefret just nodded, suppressing a yawn as she did so. Isis smiled, and left the tent again to fetch a servant.

After taking a bath and slipping into the clean tunic she was brought, Nefret felt infinitely better. Her thoughts were still haunted by the vicious priest and his cohorts, but the visions were already starting to fade. She climbed up onto the bed that had been brought for the Pharaoh, and proceeded to snuggle up into the large pillow. She closed her eyes, and in moments fell into a peaceful sleep, unhampered by nightmares and dark illusions.

Not long after sleep took her, Atem stepped into the tent, followed by the lioness. He smiled, watching as the enormous cat climbed up onto the bed, and lay down, her head resting on the sleeping girl's side. She purred happily, amber eyes merely slits as she lay there, content.

"I agree with you Sekhmet. Things just haven't been the same since she left, have they?" The cat purred loudly in response. Atem just shook his head happily, and made his way to a chair in the corner of the tent. He sat down and leaned back, letting his weary eyes close, but not before taking in the beautiful scene before him: the merchant girl with a smile on her face, her enormous cat lying at her side, the pair of them the only two women he had ever truly loved. It was a vision he would carry with him always.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: In order to get chapters out and attempt to actually finish the story, I am rushing it a bit. I hope it doesn't take away too much from the story. Enjoy._

* * *

After three days of riding, the Pharaoh and his party finally reached the capital city again, where they were greeted with a small fanfare. Though it was known that the Pharaoh had gone campaigning, few knew why, and those that did worked at the palace and were sworn to secrecy. Atem had not wanted to give Nefret's kidnappers any advanced notice of his coming, so his departure had been quiet.

Now that he was returning from the unknown campaign, several brave villagers had ventured from their homes to watch the Pharaoh arrive at daybreak. Those few souls praised the Pharaoh, but as soon as he passed, Nefret sleeping against his shoulder, they would begin whispering urgently to one another. What had the Pharaoh really been doing out of the capital city?

Atem noticed the whispers and stares, but ignored them, focusing on the gentle breath tickling his neck as the woman in his arms slept fitfully. She had been sleeping for most of the return journey, and only spoke briefly to Atem when she woke. Her silence did nothing to discourage the Pharaoh however. He was just happy to have her safe and in his arms again.

* * *

"Papa!" Nefert yelled, running to her father and hugging him fiercely. Atem watched with a smile as the two embraced, tears running down their cheeks.

"Oh Nefert, I am so glad you are safe," her father said. Aktun looked over his daughter's shoulder, his eyes meeting the Pharaoh's. No thank you was necessary. His eyes spoke for him.

"I must go, but I will see you both later," Atem said, backing out of the room. As the door shut, Nefert and her father let go of each other, and the latter smiled down at his daughter.

"I see now why you care so much for him," he said softly, kissing Nefret's forehead. "He is so much more than a king, is he not?"

"Oh yes, Papa. I just…" She faltered, looking down, her smile fading.

"I know, my dear. And I am sorry. For as your father, I once promised to give you everything you ever wanted. But I cannot keep that promise it seems."

"It is not your fault, Papa," Nefret said, her eyes meeting her father's again. "There is nothing either of us can do." Aktun smiled, wiping a tear from his daughter's cheek.

"I can still feel guilty about it. Now come, we have a lot to talk about."

For five days, Nefret and her father took up residence in the royal palace, getting waited on hand and foot, as ordered by the pharaoh. Atem himself was finding himself less and less concerned with matters of state, and more and more concerned with his young, beautiful guest. His advisors noticed, and took matters into their own hands.

As he strolled through the gardens one morning with Nefret, the pharaoh was approached by one of his aids, who bowed hastily, looking anxious to get away. But he delivered his message, looking miserable as he addressed his lord.

"Sir, a letter just arrived for you. Princess Dendera of Nubia is on her way, gratefully accepting the invitation she received to visit your esteemed highness and your palace. She will arrive day after tomorrow with her procession."

"What invitation?" Atem said, his features darkening in a scowl. "I sent no invitation."

"I do not know my lord. I am merely the messenger."

"You're dismissed," his angry lord replied, waving his hand to shoo the servant away. The terrified man quickly scuttled away as fast as his legs could carry him without appearing rude to his lord.

Nefret remained quiet for a while, waiting for Atem to say something. But he just stood still, staring at nothing, a dark look on his face.

"Atem?" she said quietly, wringing her hands as she stood at his shoulder. He turned around, his expression softening as soon as his eyes met hers. He sighed, taking her hand and leading her over to a bench and sitting down, making her take a seat beside him. He kept her hand in his as he turned to look into her eyes again.

"Nefret, I-" he began, but she interrupted, something no one else would dare do to the pharaoh.

"It's okay, I understand. Really. You've got a lot to live up to. I will find Father and pack. We will be out of your way as soon as possible."

Atem was so shocked that he was frozen on the seat until after Nefret had disappeared on the way to go do as she said she would. He'd expected a much more in depth and awkward conversation than that.

As soon as he regained his senses and realized what Nefret had said, he stood up and raced out of the garden determined to stop her from leaving. But by the time he found her, she and her father were already packed and getting ready to depart on a pair of horses that he had loaned them upon their arrival.

"How did you get packed so fast?" he asked, unable to help himself even though there were more important things to be said at the time.

"We are not very wealthy, your majesty, and we have been planning to leave for a few days now," she said with a smile. Every part of what she said was a blow to Atem. She wasn't rich, she called him "your majesty," and she had been planning to leave all along.

"Nefret, please, you don't have to leave," he said, almost desperately. He noticed that her father had tactfully led his horse out of hearing distance, and that the servants had disappeared.

"Yes, I do," she said. To his surprise, her eyes began to water. "It's best for everyone. I'm sorry, your majesty, but I have to go." With grace and skill that Atem would never have believed possible from her when they first met, she mounted her horse and started galloping away. With a look of apology and farewell, Aktun mounted and followed her out the gate, not looking back at the devastated Pharaoh, who at that moment wished he was anyone other than himself.

* * *

Pacing back and forth, Atem felt like a caged lion. However, the actual lion present was far more relaxed than her master. She lay quietly, her front paws crossed and her amber eyes following him back and forth. He hated not being stuck in this situation. He had to go after her. But he couldn't force her to come back with him. He couldn't marry her, and couldn't keep her trapped in his palace while he married someone else. It was unfair to her, he knew. Finally, he made his decision.

"Sekhmet, I think we have a trip we need to make."

* * *

Nefret smiled half-heartedly as she passed an old man on the street, a friend of her father's who she'd known for many years. He smiled back just as half-heartedly. None of the villagers knew what to make of Nefret anymore. They'd heard of her unbelievable adventure, with considerable embellishment that comes with stories passed from person to person. All the stories were wild and crazy, but that didn't change the fact that she was a single woman far past marrying age whose only real prospect had been brutally murdered by a cult. It was too much for these simple people to take in.

Sighing, she continued on her way home, carrying a bundle of wheat she'd purchased earlier in the day. She was rarely home anymore, preferring to wander the streets. Home just made her sad. But as the sun threatened to disappear below the horizon, she knew she had to return to check up on her father.

Turning a corner, she saw her home sitting beside the dark water, lonely and sad in the growing dark. Nefret shuffled toward it, kicking up sand and dust as she went. Reaching the door, she pulled it open and stepped into the kitchen, head down in her customarily defeated manner. But she felt something new in the house and looked up.

Sitting at her table as usual was her father. But he was talking with a man cloaked and hooded. Her breath caught. Sitting on the floor beside him was a sleek lioness with amber eyes.

"Nefret, I'm going to Heten's tonight. I will see you tomorrow." Without waiting for a response, Aktun walked past her with a smile, and left through the door. The lioness got up with him and followed him out into the night.

"Why are you here?" Nefret said in a hollow voice. She tried to hide the excitement welling growing as her heart threatened to beat its way out of her chest.

"Nefret," Atem said, sliding his hood off. "I couldn't let you leave like that."

"It had to happen. I couldn't-" Her voice broke as she tried to explain herself. She couldn't believe he was here again. She thought she'd escaped without having to force this confrontation. But it seemed she'd have to do it anyway.

"Nefret," Atem repeated, standing and walking towards her. Against all odds, her heart started beating even faster. He put his hands on her cheeks, wiping away a tear she didn't know she had shed. "I love you."

She couldn't breathe. She felt his lips meet hers. She couldn't believe it. All she'd wanted since they'd met was to kiss him, but she'd never let herself hope that it would happen. Yet here he was, in her own kitchen, kissing her passionately.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. She was breathing heavy, trying to get oxygen to her brain as it attempted to process this new turn.

"I love you," she said before she could think better of it. Atem gave her a dazzling smile, and pressed his lips to hers. Nefret felt her knees collapse beneath her, but Atem's strong arm supported her, picking her up gently, still kissing her, never wanting to let go.

* * *

As a gray sky signaled the dawning of a new day, a cloaked figured rode out of the small village of Beni Suef. Beside him ran the lean figure of a lioness, her muscles rippling beneath her fur. They made a regal pair, but no one was there to see, except a single woman who stood beside the great river Nile, wrapped in blankets as her eyes followed the pair until they disappeared over the horizon.


	9. Chapter 9

~Three Years Later~

"It is a pleasure to have you again, Princess Sadi. If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to, but I will see you at dinner. Alati, please take the Princess to her quarters."

The princess smiled and bowed, exiting the hall and leaving the pharaoh alone to his thoughts.

Sadi had visited three previous times over the past year, and compared to other princesses showcased before him, she was the most respectable. There was no way to avoid marrying now. He needed an heir. The thought was ever more present in his mind as the royal architects worked on building his tomb. Sadi would most likely stay at the palace this time and become his wife. He was numbed down now to the idea of marrying, and found the woman attractive, though lacking in personality.

Still, he could never quite forget the one girl he would have married in a heartbeat. He hadn't heard from her since he spent that one special night with her. He didn't blame her for not contacting him at all. It hurt him too much, and knew it hurt her too. It was better to keep their distance.

Keeping distance was not that simple though, as Atem soon found out. Less than a week after deciding to marry Sadi, a letter came for him.

"What is that?" Sadi asked, standing behind him, hand on his shoulder as she tried to read the letter from behind him. Wondering the same thing, he started reading. But he was barely a sentence in before he turned pale and stood up abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Sadi asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, Sadi. I have to go." Atem sprinted from the room, leaving his future wife utterly confused behind him.

Moments later, he burst in on his adviser and good friend, Mahado, who was poring over a table, observing something that Atem didn't have the patience to care about at the moment.

"Mahado, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Mahado asked, concerned, noticing the tone of his pharaoh's voice. He took the letter and skimmed through it. He looked up abruptly as he finished reading.

"Sir, what do you want to do?"

"I am going to go of course. I know you don't think it's wise, but I have to…" Atem trailed off, biting his lip anxiously.

"It isn't wise," Mahado agreed. "But I still think you should go. You would never be able to live with yourself if you didn't. And I will go with you to keep you out of trouble."

Atem smiled at his friend. Together, they rode out of the palace less than an hour later, accompanied by Isis, Seth, and a score of royal soldiers.

* * *

It caused quite a stir in Beni Suef two days later when the royal procession entered town. The stories began running wild through the crowd when it stopped outside the house of the merchant and his mysterious daughter.

"I'm glad you could make it, your majesty," Aktun said, bowing to the pharaoh. Atem was surprised to see him look more fit then he had last time he'd seen him three years before. "She did not think you would come."

Atem didn't know what to say. His words stuck in his throat, and he just nodded to the elderly man and entered the house slowly, followed closely by Sekhmet. He quickly found what he was looking for.

"Atem," Nefret said hoarsely. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and even with the blanket over her, she looked as though she could be blown away with a small gust of wind. He walked slowly over to her beside and knelt down, taking her boney hand in his.

"Nefret," he said softly, afraid to do more than whisper back. "I've missed you." She smiled up at him, but it looked more like a grimace of pain then a smile. Atem wanted to break down and weep at how frail she was, but he couldn't.

"I brought healers with me, Nefret. They can help you get better."

"It's too late for healers," she replied, squeezing his hand with what little energy she had. "I've been ill for a while now. I only sent you the letter when I knew I wouldn't make it." Hearing her talk like that broke Atem's heart.

"Don't give up yet. You're still here."

"Not for long," Nefret said. "I was only hanging on until you got here. Though I'm surprised you brought Sekhmet. It is good to see her again, though her age is starting to show." It was true. The lioness was turning gray around her muzzle, and she did not look as sleek and strong as she had in her prime.

"She wanted to see you again, too," Atem said with a smile, looking fondly at the lioness. "She refused to be left outside."

"I am glad she did," Nefret said, closing her eyes. For a moment Atem thought she had gone, and he leaned over her more in panic. But she opened her eyes again with a shaky sigh and looked into Atem's eyes.

"There was a reason I asked you to come, though I admit I was not expecting you to come at all."

"You should have had more faith in me; I would have traveled much farther in order to see your face again." He kissed her hand and fell silent, waiting to hear what she had to say. She surprised him when she called out for Djer. Slightly hurt, Atem's smile faded, until her heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw a small child walking hesitantly toward him. Or rather toward Nefret. Watching Atem with wide eyes, the child gave him a wide berth, and walked around to the other side of the cot.

"Djer," Nefret said softly, putting her thin hand on the boy's cheek. "I told you some day I would let you meet your father."

As soon as he saw the boy, he had his suspicions. But she had named him Djer, which made Atem think he was in fact the child of the man whose namesake he had been given. However, when the boy looked up at him with wide eyes, half hidden under a mop of black hair, Atem knew the truth. His eyes met with an identical pair, wide and frightened though they were.

"Atem, I wanted to tell you," Nefret said, watching as the two males at her side stared at one another. "But I didn't want to complicate your life. I wanted to tell you myself, which is why I asked you to come. Now you know."

"Nefret," Atem started, but couldn't find any other words to follow. He didn't know what to think, what to feel, or what to do.

"My father will make sure he is safe and comfortable," Nefret continued, her voice losing strength as she kept talking. "I just wanted you to know…"

"Nefret," Atem repeated, finding his voice finally. "I can't just leave him here, now that I know. I will take you all with me to the palace. You, your father, and our son." The last part was a shock to actually say out loud. He had a son. It was a lot to take in.

"Atem, I am not going to make it. But if you would look after my father and Djer…" She stopped talking, her breathing becoming more labored. She closed her eyes, worn out from the effort. Her chest was moving still, so Atem waited to see if she would say anything else.

"Mommy," Djer said quietly, gripping her hand tightly with his much smaller one. "Mommy, you can't leave me!"

"Djer, I love you. Don't forget that. Atem," she said, looking up at him again. "I have always loved you, and always will. Take good care of our son."

"I will," Atem said softly, kissing her forehead. "I love you." Nefret smiled faintly and closed her eyes again. After a few moments of silence, her chest stopped moving. Atem let go of all the tears he'd been holding back, and gripped Nefret's hand tighter, bending over her as his body shook with sobs. It made him cry harder when he heard little Djer calling out, "Mommy, mommy wake up."

* * *

Many minutes later, the crowd that had gathered outside the merchant's house watched as the pharaoh stepped from the house, carrying a small child in his arms. The village had seen the child before, but seeing him in the arms of the pharaoh was a sensation. As for the royal procession, every one of them stood in shock as their lord told them he was taking the old man and the child back to the capital with him, and that they were to also bring the body of the girl Nefret.

"Aktun, I would like you to come back to the palace with me. I will be taking Djer with me, and he will need a familiar face."

"Of course, your majesty. There is nothing left for me here."

"Daddy," the little boy said softly, looking up at the man carrying him. Atem looked down at him, his eyes softening as he saw the look in the boy's eyes. "Is mommy going to be safe?"

"Don't worry Djer," Atem said, holding him closer, feeling the little heart beat against his chest. "The God's will take good care of her. There has never been a more noble soul to go through the underworld." Seemingly satisfied with this answer, Djer wrapped his arms around the neck of the father he'd met less than an hour before.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Djer."

* * *

From the shores of the Nile, the people watched as the royal ship sailed down the river, transporting very valuable cargo. They could see their pharaoh standing silently on the deck, his queen a step behind, seated on a royal couch. Next to him stood a graying old man, who kept his head bowed. On the pharaoh's other side stood a small child who held his hand tightly. Tears slid down the child's cheeks as he stared. In front of him lay a wooded sarcophagus, beautifully painted to look like the woman whose body occupied the inside.

The people watched, sad because their pharaoh was sad. One young boy stepped forward toward the water and gently set down a pure white lily into the water. Slowly, it caught the current and drifted away, following the ship. The boy felt his father put a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at the older man.

"She would appreciate the gift, Hoten," he said softly, turning away from his son. The boy sniffed, remembering the last time he had stood on this shore and had given an identical lily to the living woman whose life had been so brief, yet so special.


	10. Epilogue

_~~Epilogue~~_

_

* * *

_

The slab slid shut with a thud, kicking up a cloud of dirt. The Pharaoh stood staring at it, his wife and three sons standing with him. The sun was setting behind the tomb, casting a red glow on the sands.

"He will be with her once again," the Pharaoh said softly, putting an arm around his wife.

"It breaks my heart to think that it took so long," the Queen said softly, a tear slipping down her bronze cheek. "He was such a sweet man. He deserved more."

"They are together now for eternity. Anubis will see him safely to her. Love that could not be broken by death will last through anything."

The Pharaoh turned back to the river, his tall form casting a long shadow in front of him. His family soon followed, leaving the sands to blow gently against the new tomb. The sun sank below the horizon, letting darkness fall like a blanket over Egypt.

Below the earth, in the still air of a sealed chamber, two figures lay in sleep, cut off from the rest of the world. Surrounded by earthly possessions, the two slept together in their stone room, a stone lioness at their feet. Inside was what had once been the most noble of creatures. Though separated by beds of stone, locked away from each other, their souls danced together in the afterlife, and never would any force be able to separate them, for no power could break the eternal bond that was the love shared by them.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoyed my story! Hurray, I finished it! Please, rate and review! I love to hear from you readers._

_ArabianNights18_


End file.
